The Love-Me Contest
by poptart128
Summary: Lory gives a party, so he can make a weird contest to improve love among the people in the entertainment industry. The Love-Me members don't know anything about it, but one of them will be part of the price.


Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or the characters.

Lory –Welcome to this event planned by the Love-Me Section and sponsored by LME! The "Sending Love Party". We invited all you, some of you belong to LME some of you don't, because we at LME want to send love and strengthen bonds between all among the industry.-

Yashiro – What's going on?

Kyoko –I don't know!

Kanae –Most be one of the president weird job for us, the LME condemned.

Lory - Now, all the women have in her hand a red coin. The event is simple; all men at this party need to get as many coins as they can. But how you ask? Women will trade their coin with a gentleman in exchange of a hug. Girls get only 1 coin and they get 1 hug from the male of their choice.

*All girls squeal*

Lory- The gentleman with the largest number of coins will win the grand price!

Gentleman in the crowd: What is the price?

Lory –I was getting there. The winner gets *drumroll* A kiss and homemade dinner from one the Love-Me member of your choice *Light spotted Amamiya, Kanae and Kyoko, who were shocked* And also a this ticket that represent a favor granted by me, any favor you need or it could be something you want you'll get it, with special limitations of course.

*Men begun to whisper and applaud*

Lory –Well let's start!

Sho –Who needs a hug? – He yelled.

Kyoko *shrunk* -If he wins I'm doomed- *Ren smiled at her*

*2 hours later*

Lory –Well thank you for participating!- he looked upon the crowd you seem to have been part of a war zone. *he smiled* let's announce the winner. *A girl handed him a red envelope attached to a pink heart shaped balloon. He opened it* The third place goes to Uesugi Hiou with 101 coins *a girl handed him a huge bear*, the second place with 217 coins goes to Fuwa Sho *a girl gave him an another huge bear* And the winner is with 748 coins is Tsuruga Ren *He was spotted by a light, reveling that he looked torn. He had lost his handkerchief, one of his shoes, his tie, his gloves, his belt and his shirt; he was wearing his coat, which no longer had a button on it. Still he walked gallantly toward the president, who hand him the "I.O.U certificate"*

-Seems it has been a battle- Lory laughed.

Ren –What can I say?-

Lory –For the next part of your price you get to choose one of our lovely Love-me member to kiss and to make you dinner. *The light spotted the three girls* So, who's the lucky lady who looked upon themselves*

Amamiya *low voice* –I'll have to cook!-

Kanae *whispering*–Kyoko said he has almost no appetite, so it's not so bad.-

Kyoko *low voice with a cry for help tone* –But a kiss?-

Lory –Now, now girls don't kill each other- *the president made a sarcastic look that produced a fake smile on all of her faces* Well Ren, who is it?

Ren –Kyoko, I'll choose Kyoko-

*The light was fixed upon Kyoko and balloons started to fall*

Lory –Then Ms. Kyoko please get her the winner is claiming his price-

*Kyoko startled and slowly moved to the podium next to Ren.*

Kyoko –Hi-

Ren –I did my very best- *Kyoko looked at him and laugh*

*kiss, kiss, kiss the crowd begun to cream*

Ren –Ok- *He got closer to Kyoko and gave her a really hot kiss on the lips, that not only silence the whole room but also made Sho tear the head of his gigantic teddybear.*

Lory *laugh* –How awkward… I never intended that the kiss were on the lips, it was suppose to be more like a kiss on the cheek-

*While Kyoko was frozen as stone, Ren paused a second, he needed that time to regain face*

Ren *smiled* -Well, I'm the winner and it's my price, but I see I could have putted Kyoko in a strange position, so to apologize; I'll give her the "I.O.U" ticket. - *He handed Kyoko the ticket. The crowd cheered them.*

Lory –Well you can enjoy the rest of the party!- then he got closed to Ren –And you the rest f the gift- he whisper in a low voice.

*Ren and Kyoko got out of the party and to the Ren's car*

Kyoko –What did you choose me? Why did you kiss me like that…and in front of all that people?- *She sank on her sit*

Ren – I did it all for you in the first place… but did you find it awful, is there something I can do to improve?

Kyoko *shocked and ashamed* -No, I don't know. Why did I did something wrong?

Ren *smiled* -No, I pretty much was on cloud nine-

Kyoko –Good… NO!... What?

So what are you planning to cook

Kyoko looked at him perplexed –What would you like-

What if I trade you the dinner for another kiss

Kyoko *she looked at him with a face that said that he was making a fool of her* - Why would you want that?

Kyoko some girl took the pocket of my pant

What?

I'm telling you that a girl trade me her coin for the pocket of my pant.

What?

Yes, I let her cut it and she took it. Just like that.

So, you don't have one of your pockets. Which one?

The left one.

*You can check, he said while taking Kyoko's hand and placing on his pocket, she felt his thigh.*

Kyoko *ashamed* -Who would do that?-

Ren –Who would let that be done to them?- *He pointed to himself*

Kyoko -I'm sorry.-

Ren -Don't be. Is the president fault, but most important you think that I would have let something like that happen, for someone other than you.-

Kyoko -Me? Why?-

Ren -Why, you ask? Because I'm if love you!

Kyoko *remained in silence for a minute and then she started to laugh her guts out* -Took me a while to get the joke- *she said between laugher* -you almost fool me-

Ren *astound, he parked the car, got out of it, opened Kyoko's door, helped her out* -Come- *he said while pointing to a restaurant*

Kyoko –I can cook for you- *she said while waking to, what it looked like a really expensive restaurant, Ren smiled at her*

*At the restaurant, after talking to the hostess, they sat at their table next to each other, because the table had only two chairs on one side of the table and the other was facing a wall with a mirror and some plants stuck into the wall.*

*Kyoko was a little uncomfortable, please let the ground open up and swallow me whole, let me disappear, she thought while looking at the very expensive menu. Adding to all her worries, she sensed that Ren was a little mad.*

Kyoko –I'm not that hungry- *she said while her stomach growl, making that Ren broke down in laughter*

Ren –I have to disagree; and it seems that your stomach is also disagreeing with you.-

Kyoko *whispered* -A bowl 2500 yen (25 USD) for a bowl of miso soup, that preposterous-

Ren –It's fine, don't be shy, you're not paying-

Kyoko –You should either- *Ren smiled and took the menu from her, then he order for both of them, they stood silently for a few minutes*

Ren –Kyoko?- *he sighed* -You really think I'll mess with you with something as serious as me having feeling for you?-

*Kyoko spitted her water, act that shocked Ren. She looked at the mirror in front of her, Ren was looking at her.*

Kyoko *red face* –You weren't?-

Ren –Kyoko- * he said trying to make eye contact, he looked upon Kyoko who was slightly looking at him thought the mirror, he got closer to her ear and whispered* -I really have feelings for you-

*Kyoko froze, her head exploded. Then the waitress brought them the food and placed the plates on the table. Kyoko stood still*

Ren- Aren't you going to eat?-

Kyoko –Yes!- *she said while looking at Ren and then looking away.

Ren –Is it a problem?- * he said playing with his salad* -You know… me been madly in love with you?- *Kyoko shiver*

Kyoko *clear her throat and placed the spoon of her soup at aside* -No, it's just incoherent.-

Ren *his face was drawn with doubt* -Fi…ne, but beside what you're thinking, you think that there is a chance for you to grow the same feeling for me?-

*Kyoko blushed, I can't tell him I'm in love with or I can. She took a piece of bread and chewed on it for a while*

Ren -Is this your way of trying to tell me no. I'll understand!- *he was looking rather sad*

*Kyoko panicked, she tried to hide her face*

Kyoko * haltingly * -No, I mean…- *She tried to look at him* -No- *she shook her head*

*Ren smiled widely, kept on eating and the he cleared his throat*

Ren –Kyoko- *he looked at her and force her to look him back* -If there is a chance that you can love me back, I'll take it- *Kyoko's face turn read one more time. She placed her head between her hands*

Kyoko *sighed* -Can we go? Please-

Ren –Sure!- *he paid for dinner and got back into the car, he drove while Kyoko stood there silently*

Kyoko -My place is the other way!-

Ren -I know and I was taking you there, but then I realized that we probably won't see each other for days, then you'll try to avoid me and even I'll start to feel awkward, we will try to avoid this subject. So we're going to my place because, not only, we need to take about this- *he said pointing at her and then at him* -But you also owe me a kiss-

Kyoko *panic voice*-What?

Ren *smiled* -For the dinner, we trade it-

Kyoko -I didn't agreed to that-

Ren *heavenly smiled* -Well, you didn't actually say no and you ate the dinner.

Kyoko *confused by the situation, but thought he was right. And deeply she really will love to kiss him* -I guess- *

*Ren was happy, she could have told him no and just tell him she cook him dinner some other time, but she didn't*

*At Ren's apartment Kyoko sat on a kitchen stool while Ren poured her some tea*

Ren -It's there a preference on which of the two main subjects you want to start with?-

Kyoko *really stressed, she shook her head* -I don't know…neither. It's better if you pick-

*Ren looked at Kyoko, he thought she was beautiful like always but very tensed, he got closer to her and kiss her tenderly, at first, and then he continue with a moist and deep kiss. When Kyoko started to kiss him back his heart almost stopped, he lifted her and place her on the kitchen table without parting from the kiss, then he took his shirt off*

Ren –Ow- * he stopped the kiss, but then pick it up where he left it* -You're hands are called-

*Kyoko realizes one of her hands were on Ren's chest and the other one on his tone stomach*

Kyoko –Sorry- *she pulled herself away, taking her hand off him and stopping the kiss*

Ren *laughed naughtily* - It's fine; I'll warm them for you!- *He placed Kyoko's hands over his body, got her close and kiss her again.*

*They had been kissing for a while, when Ren moved his hand from Kyoko's thighs up under her skirt, then he gently pull her underwear off, letting it fall on the floor. Kyoko didn't seem to mind she was really excited at the task of kissing and touching Ren's upper body, but she did panic when he started to touch her center with his fingers*

Kyoko *tense tone* -Tsuruga?-

Ren *king of the night smile* -It's Ren, Kyoko- *he panted and kept moving his middle finger gently up and down her entrance*

Kyoko *shiver* -Ren, what are you…? – *she gasp for air and arc her back over the kitchen table, Ren had slowly started to put his finger in, taking her by surprised. When his middle finger was all the way inside her, he started to take it out making her spread her legs wider for him, he smiled a victory smile, that encouraged him to continue to play with Kyoko's entrance putting his finger in and out her, every time he tried to pull it out she tighten up around his finger. " _I'm doom_ " Ren thought.*

*Kyoko was conserned but wasn't able to put a rational thought and even if she could, her voice didn't came out. She closed her eyes, thinking it will help her to understand the situation and she opened in horror when she felt Ren's breath between her legs, when she felt his tongue lick her up and down she screamed*

Kyoko * haltingly really low voice* -No…Ren… What…?- *A wave of pain ran thought her body when Ren place a second finger inside her, but it was erased the second Ren started to suck her bulb, making her grab his head, pulling his hair.*

* "Shit, I'm damn" he thought. But then he said to himself he was mature he can control himself, and that he was going to stop right when he made her come. So he kept licking her, rubbing her, he even place up to three fingers inside her; He put his tongue inside her, rubbing and pressing his bulb with his finger, he felt her tense up and twich, he knew it was about time, so he replaced his tongue with his fingers, he didn't want to miss the Kyoko's face while she came for the first time in her arms, and then she did*

*Kyoko was trembling on Ren's kitchen floor, he the pull her closer to him and hug her.*

Ren -Are you ok?- *Kyoko nod* -I think I really shpuld take you home

Kyoko *alarmed face* - Now?-

Ren *sighed* -I'll be honest, my kitchen counter is not the place what I dreamt this to happen- *He looked upon Kyoko* -Ok, I did dream about this counter but not for our first time-

Kyoko *shocked* -You dreamt about this?-

Ren *stutter* -No, I mean yes, but no. Enough about me how was it? How are you feeling?-

Kyoko *blushed* -It felt so nice, but it's weird?

Ren *confused* -What? Why?

Kyoko *shyly* -I feel like something is missing - *she stroked her lower abdomen* -It's that normal?-

*Ren looked petrified, what was she saying so natural, he just stood there looking at her.*

Kyoko *full of panic* -It's not normal, is it?-

Ren *with straight look trying to hide his panic attack* -It's normal, you just feel…-

Kyoko *eyes with expectation* -Yes-

No, it's because you enjoy it

Yes I did, but that's not it.

*heavenly smile * No, that's it

Don't you dare smile at me. You know you just don't one to tell me.

No

Just tell me!

Fine! You feel that way because you want me inside you * he looked down at his pants*

*Kyoko trace his looked right to a lump in his pants*

And do you want to be inside me?

*Ren laughed nervously, then he sighed, took Kyoko's right hand and place it on the lump of his pant, making Kyoko gasp*

-It's a big yes-

Then if this feeling is me wanting you…- *she paused* -And you also want to be…- *she paused again and begun to whisper* -…be inside me, then why we don't-

-Where's Kyoko? The pure maiden on verge of extinction-

-I'm sorry- *she begun to pull down her skirt*

-No, no… I want this, believe me! But I'm afraid you're going to regret that is not magical or out of a fairy tale. I would like to have taken you at least to a castle.

Kyoko *laugh* -I stop dreaming about that sort of fairy tales.

Ren –I can give you that-

May I finish?

Sorry, carry on.

But, it's when I stopped that everything amazing happen. My first kiss was win Corn on a paradisiacal island, it wasn't me dress a princess and on a castle, but it was so much better. *Ren smiled and Kyoko took air to continue* so what I'm trying to say is that it's not about where but with who. And when you kiss me and you touch me *she blushed* it feels like I'm a princess inside a fairy tale. *She froze at her last word " _What a shameful thing to say_ ".

*Ren carried her to his bed like a princess, and gentle place her there.*

Ren –I love you to- *he said while removing his pants and boxer, making Kyoko close her eyes and place her hand on her face.* -What? Was I to forward- *Ren smiled*

*He took his hands off her face and started to kiss her again, which Kyoko immediately respond, he like that, he back out a little and try to remove Kyoko's shirt?

-What are you doing?

*king of the night smile* -Well it's only fair, I'm already naked?-

*Kyoko thought about it and then remove her shirt and the clip of her bra, but held it in place using her hands, she still had lost her panties somewhere but at least her skirt cover her, if she let go that piece of fabric from her hand he would see her, and that made her feel embarrassed.*

-Let me help you- *he kissed her and took his bra, she cover herself with her arms and looked down, which turn out to be a wrong move as she looked directly at Ren's manhood, so she looked up straight to the ceiling. Ren tried hard not to laugh. He gently removed her hands pulling her closer, kissing her while her breast press against his chest. Kyoko's head felt like a whirlpool. Ren the stopped the kiss and pull her down to the bed, when she can no longer felt Ren's chest against her, she started to feel cold and didn't like it, so we Ren took his right nipple in his mouth while he softly squeezed the other one in his hand, it was a nice surprise that her moan. He played with them for a while, alternating between them. He licked, nibbled and pinch them, until her breast were son sensitive and swollen*

*Then Ren trace them across her flat stomach, then her thighs and slowly get it up between her legs, he first feel her entrance "she's so wet" and then he rapidly place them inside her, she scream and spread her legs widely, he took that as an invitation and place himself on top of her positioning between her legs and rubbing the tip of his manhood at her wet entrance*

-You're so small, I'm not going to lie it's going to hurt- *But his concern begun to fade when Kyoko started to move her hips so he can rub her faster, he growl and begun the insertion, Kyoko scream and twisted in pain*

Ren -Kyoko- *whispered on her ear, making her loosen up* -That's right don't be tense let me in- *Pushing half of his manhood in, Kyoko felt like she was about to faint* -Are you alright? I think I should stop- *he was about to back away*

Kyoko -Wait don't move, whe you move it hurts, just wait until I tell you, please-

*Ren did as she said, but it was difficult, and his manhood started to get a mind of his one twitching and getting bigger, he wanted to be inside her, but he didn't want to hurt her, this was torture. Meanwhile Kyoko's pain begun to fade away or she was getting use to it, when she felt Ren's rod twitch inside her, it actually felt very pleasant and she started to feel the same feeling she felt before the feeling that she need it something that something was missing.*

-Can I take it out now?-

*Kyoko answered his question by placing his legs around him and pulling him deeply inside her, making Ren growl*

-Bad idea, Kyoko. You have condemn yourself- *Ren started to move gently al first. It hurt Kyoko a little bit but she no longer had the feeling that something was missing she got it.*

Kyoko *gasping* -You we're right this is what that feeling was.-

Ren *also gasping* – I can't believe that you are not saying that on purpose.-

Kyoko *panting* -What?-

Ren *laugh then quiver * -God you're so wet!-

*Kyoko started to feel it, Ren felt it to she was tighten around his manhood she was about to come, he started to move quicker inside her until he felt her twitch inside and she begun to moan, then he shortly came inside her. They both gasp for air; he kissed Kyoko and then removed himself out of her.*

*They lay next to each other, while they hold hands. Then they look upon each other and laugh. Kyoko got closer to Ren and kissed her on the nose, surprising him. He responded by giving her a kiss on the lips, drawing a smile on her face.*

Then Ren place her arms around her, caress her cheek.

Ren *smiled* -Kyoko, do you want to marry me?- *Kyoko was shocked*

 **The End.**


End file.
